Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) may be provided with both an internal combustion engine and an electric machine in communication with a high voltage battery, capable of generating power and torque. The electric machine may start the engine by providing torque to crank the engine. Some HEV's may be provided with a low voltage starter to assist the electric machine in starting the engine at low temperatures.